inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Aikawa Masaru
(Midfielder) |number= 9 |element= Wood |team= Dragonlink |seiyuu= Yurin |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Aikawa Masaru ( ) is a midfielder for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A quick thinker whose arithmetic is world-class. The brains of the team."'' Appearance Like all the members of his team Dragonlink, except for Yamato, he has white hair. He also wears glasses and has black eyes. Plot He along with his team, Dragonlink, played against Raimon in the second half of the Holy Road's final, in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 42. In episode 43, he used his keshin, Tekki Hei Knight W, along with all the other members of his team. During the match, he tried to score a goal with a Keshin shoot after Mito's attempt was blocked by Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc, and it was able to break through Amagi's Atlantis Wall and Kurumada, throwing the players away and hitting the goal post, which served as a pass to Gomi Seiei and his consequent goal attempt with a shoot from Masaishou Bishop W. In episode 44, he used his Keshin again. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4 because Raimon scored with Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shoot with Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind, all of which couldn't be stopped by Yamato's King Fire. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Aikawa, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Mito Shou *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Ninobee *'Topic': Shingakukou no Benkyouhou (進学校の勉強法) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6320 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Aikawa, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Evolutions at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Test (テストの話題, obtained at Raimon's music room) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Aikawa, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Reference Books (持っててよかった参考書, randomly dropped from Brilliants (ブリリアンツ) at Shindou's mansion) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 3) *'Topic': Important Exam (大切な試験の話題, obtained at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Checkmates W' *'Cool Megane' *'Mid Stars S' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Cool Megane' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Groves' *'Mid Stars' Trivia *His dub name is based on the Argentinian footballer Javier Saviola. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters